The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness of a single intravenous dose of GR205171-25 mg alone or in combination with IV ondansetron-4mg or IV ondansetron 4 mg alone or placebo IV for the treatment of morphine induced nausea and to evaluate the effect of these treatment groups on changes in symptoms associated with morphine induced nausea.